


Overexposure

by DivaJung86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Homin - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kpop, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaJung86/pseuds/DivaJung86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just plain isn’t fair, really. They’ve had plenty of ridiculous photo shoots in the past, there’s no denying that fact. They’ve hugged each other closely, laid next to each other. They’ve held hands, they’ve cuddled on a bed. There was even one where they rolled around in the sand together, of all things.</p><p>But this? This takes the cake, hands down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexposure

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless porn inspired by the damn Shilla photobook that is the gayest thing I've ever seen. These jerks are so married it hurts. *sobs in a corner*  
> (If you haven't seen it....search HoMin on Twitter or Tumblr, it's literally everywhere rn)

“Wow. They’re really taking things to a whole new level, aren’t they?”

Yunho chuckles at his partner’s hushed comment, shaking his head. “That’s one way of putting it.” He nods, turning his head to look up at Changmin with a sneaky grin.

This just plain isn’t fair, really. They’ve had plenty of ridiculous photo shoots in the past, there’s no denying that fact. They’ve hugged each other closely, laid next to each other. They’ve held hands, they’ve cuddled on a bed. There was even one where they rolled around in the sand together, of all things.

But this? This takes the cake, hands down.

Yunho is wearing a rather silky onesie that’s more like pajamas than anything, and leave absolutely zero to the imagination. It’s unbuttoned, his thighs are exposed, and Changmin is having extreme difficulty deciding where he’d rather look.

And then there’s Changmin. Completely shirtless, jeans riding low, and Yun’s head lying directly on Shim Jr. Changmin is 99.9% certain this looks more like they’re about to film “ _Ass Fuckers 5: Slammin’ the Prostate_ ,” than making a photo book for Shilla Duty Free.

I mean seriously, how gay can you get?

Not that Changmin minds. He is, in fact, very much gay, and very much in love with the man whose head is currently rubbing against his crotch. What he does mind, however, is the fact that they have to hold this position for what seems like hours until the photographer gets just the right shot, and somehow, by some miracle, he’s supposed to not pop a boner.

Whoever thinks this feat is easy has obviously never had a lapful of Jung Yunho.

Changmin sighs softly. At least this was their final shot of the day. They were in a bathtub earlier which was also extremely awkward, as well as more of the whole bed cuddly nonsense. Inwardly, he gets it. They’re both about to enlist, and they have to do all of this work ahead of time so that there’s still shit for fans to buy and so TVXQ doesn’t become forgotten. 

Well…if fans forget them after this, there’s really no hope. Because this is some straight up ovary-exploding nonsense. Changmin partially wishes that he’ll actually be around to see all their fangirls implode, but that’s pretty far down on the wishlist. His current, most prominent wish, is for this god-forsaken shoot to be over so he can do something about his …problem.

And Yunho…..Yunho is an _asshole._  

They pose for more shots, and Changmin tries his best to stay as still as possible. But his hyung is doing the precise opposite. Yunho is a master at feigning innocence, and at appearing to be professional and stoic. To the cameraman, it probably just looks like he’s moving his head around slightly, getting comfortable and trying different angles. 

Changmin knows better.

There’s a slight smirk on his hyung’s lips, and Changmin fucking notices. Though it was only truly obvious  a moment, Changmin saw it, and it proves his hyung’s guilt. Yunho presses his head firmly against Changmin’s lap, and it makes the younger wish he didn’t have jeans on. The zipper rubs against the front of his boxers and creates a tortuous friction that’s borderline painful the harder he gets.

Changmin leans back into the couch, trying to relax. He turns his head to the side and rests his chin on his fist, and the photographer seems to really dig that. Encourages him to stay that way.

“It’s a perfect shot!”

Yea, yea. Changmin just wants the guy to hurry up. These Shilla people are insane. This particular wacko is a straight up hippie, droning on and on about ‘aesthetics’ and ‘we really need to feel the intimacy here,’ and ‘you two have such chemistry, I can feel it in your auras.’ Changmin is fairly certain the only ‘aura’ he’s giving off right now is tired and horny. And as far as intimacy? Oh, he’d be more than happy to show this asshat some _real_ intimacy. He’d happily bend his hyung over the couch and give it to him the way he know Yunho likes i…..Goddammit.

There goes his erection again. 

Changmin takes a deep breath, and it’s like Yunho _knows._ The man hums low in his throat, reaching his hand up to card through his hair and just so happens to drag his fingers right over Changmin’s dick. The man is dead. Dead. May as well start writing up his last will and testament, because Yunho will not survive what Changmin plans to unleash on him as soon as this is done.

Everyone thinks Yunho is so respectful. So pure, so honorable in everything he does. A true example for all the men of Korea. And while Yunho is very much an amazing individual, with a heart as big as the continent and an innocent charm to him in some aspects, there is nothing pure or honorable about him when it comes to sex.

Yunho is possibly the biggest tease known to man when he wants to be. And right now, it’s clear he wants to be.

And then, the bastard has to go and seal his fate.

Yunho can surely feel the bulge at the back of his head, it’d be pretty difficult to miss. Letting out a little sigh of contentment, Changmin’s hyung shakes his head back and forth rapidly, quite a few times, almost like a nuzzling motion, and Changmin bites his lower lip, trying not to groan. He has no idea how the final few shots come out, he’s too busy trying to regulate his breathing and not do something completely rash, like tear Yunho’s clothes off.

“Alright, that’s a wrap, thank you guys so much!”

Changmin heaves a sigh of relief. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so glad to finish a shoot. Yunho sits up finally, thank God, and Changmin allows himself to stretch a little. The set slowly clears, the photography team packing up and shuffling out of the room. Changmin doesn’t move from his spot, and neither does Yunho. Their manager approaches, and the maknae gives him a look. The older man rolls his eyes, knowing them all too well at this point, and says “I’ll see you two back at the apartments.”

Changmin winks, and Yunho makes to stand. “Just where do you think you’re going?” Changmin asks pointedly, looking around and noticing that they’re finally alone. 

“Who me?” Yunho reaches and stretches his arms up over his head, and Changmin wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him back against him. “Yea, you.” Changmin nips playfully at his hyung’s neck, purring softly. “Didn’t think you were gonna escape so easily, did you?” He chuckles, and Yunho relaxes into his hold. The elder shrugs, still keeping up the whole innocent act. Probably has something to do with the fact that he knows it drives Changmin wild. “No idea what you mean…” Yunho can’t stop his grin, and Changmin’s grip tightens for a moment.

A low chuckle erupts from the maknae’s lips, and suddenly Yunho is released. He surveys the room, an idea springing to mind that will not only let him get some much due revenge, but also make this really, _really_ fun. It takes a few moments, but he finds what he needs. Smirking, he pushes his hyung lightly away from him and stands up himself, turning to look at Yunho. “Keep up that act, hyung. Maybe one day I’ll believe you.” He turns his back on his hyung, much to Yunho’s confusion. Changmin walks to the object in question, a stray camera. There’s a tripod nearby, oh, that’s convenient. Good thing he’s a whiz with technology.

Yunho might be a little slow at times, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what is about to happen. Before he can blink, Changmin has the camera set up and pointed in his direction. “Now then, hyung…” Changmin begins, trying to hold in his evil cackling. One day, Yunho will learn not to fuck with him, but clearly today is not that day. “I’m afraid I’m not entirely satisfied with your work on our shoot today. I think I need more intimacy..” He bites his lip, entirely too pleased with his plan. Changmin points at Yunho’s outfit, (still ridiculous and way too fucking tight…) speaking in a low voice. “I think you ought to get out of that..” 

It’s Yunho’s turn to chuckle. “Oh, should I? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to disappoint.” He stands, and the shorts portion of the onesie rides up, revealing even more toned thigh and Changmin has to fight himself not to get too distracted. He’s tempted to record this scene, but he thinks taking photos might be more fun. (He just has to make sure no one ever finds this camera…) Yunho, ever the performer, takes his sweet time with the buttons lining the front of his outfit, one at a time, letting one side fall down his shoulder. Changmin’s always been a big fan of Yunho’s neck...and his collarbones...both of which are now exposed. Granted, there aren’t too many parts of his hyung that he’s _not_ a fan of, but the sharp lines make him drool. The expression on his hyung’s face doesn’t help, an expression that says ‘I’m going to make this hard for you, and you’re going to enjoy it.’ Changmin always does.

A few more buttons are undone, and Changmin snaps a picture. “Yea, that’s good. C’mon baby, you can do better than that..” Yunho’s smirk never leaves, and soon another shoulder is exposed. He takes an extra long bit of time with the buttons right over his chest, and Changmin knows that is deliberate. Biting his lip, he snaps another picture, right as a new mass of flesh is revealed to his gaze. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea. It’s certainly not helping Changmin’s already raging hard-on, but he still thinks it will be worth it in the end. Soon Yunho’s toned stomach is peeking out, Yunho shifting his weight to one side coyly, striking a pose. “Does this work for you, PD-nim?”

Changmin is going to be minus a bottom lip at this rate, with the way he’s chewing on it. “Oh yea, yea that works…” He manages to hold back the curse that threatens to slip out as Yunho arrives at the shorts portion of the getup. He’s rapidfire with the shutter now, taking so many pictures he’s losing track of the numbers. Someone should carve Yunho out of marble or something, this man is a work of art. Yunho gasps as he pops open the button resting right where the top of his boxers are, feigning surprise at his own actions. Changmin growls. Perhaps they really should have been filming “ _Ass Fuckers 5_ ” after all, it appears Yunho would make the perfect porn star.

“God...dammit…” Changmin mutters under his breath, watching as the whole outfit lands in a heap at Yunho’s feet. Changmin practically rips the camera off the tripod and hits his knees, feeling like a real photographer as he tries to get the perfect angle to capture his hyung’s full glory. “Fuck yea…” He groans, definitely falling out of professional mode now. “You’re glorious, baby, show me everything…” Yunho winks, hooking his thumbs under the band of his underwear and flipping them down, shimmying out of them playfully. It seems Yunho is no better off than Changmin erection-wise, and the maknae finds himself flat on the floor now, taking upward shots. “Sit on the couch.” He commands, voice gone hoarse.

Yunho sits, legs spread. “Anything else I should do, PD-nim?” Changmin is no idiot, he knows he’s being baited. But at this point, he’s more than happy to bite. “Oh yea... “ He responds, getting back on his knees. “I’ve got plenty of ideas. First though, I want to watch you play with yourself.” Yunho licks his lips, reaching to grab his cock and stroking it slowly, with purpose. “Like this?” Changmin nearly drops the camera, trembling with want. Changmin loves everything about his hyung, every part of his body, but his cock might be a favorite. It’s long and thick, and watching Yunho stroke it so deliberately has the maknae nearly losing his shit. “Yea, like that.” Changmin forgets to take pictures, he’s so distracted. He allows Yunho to have his fun for awhile, then barks out another instruction. “Get your fingers wet. Fuck yourself….”

Yunho winks. “Oh, so demanding PD-nim. I hope you’re paying me extra for staying late for you..” Changmin crawls close to the couch, between Yunho’s spread legs and takes another photo. “Oh you’re gonna get plenty extra, baby, don’t you worry about that...” He half-groans between gritted teeth, watching as Yunho slips two fingers between his lips. And of course Yunho takes his time, slicking the digits as lewdly as humanly possible, tongue working over them and again, Changmin damn near drops the camera. He really hopes it isn’t an expensive one, because it may be broken by the time they finish. Once Yunho decides he’s done sufficient work, (which took entirely too long if you ask Changmin…) he slips the fingers down his body, making a show of inserting one inside himself. Yunho’s legs are spread wide, and Changmin can see literally everything from this angle. Best idea he’s ever had, he’s certain now. 

Yunho groans as he adds another finger after a few minutes, and Changmin is unsure how much more of this he can handle. He takes a few more pictures, heart pounding away in his chest, then sets the camera on the floor and shoves it aside. Yunho’s got three inside himself now, and Changmin deems that sufficient enough. “Get on your knees.” He commands, climbing onto the couch behind his hyung as Yunho grips the armrest. Yunho looks back at him, eyes twinkling mischievously as Changmin spits on his shaft and slicks it, positioning himself and ready to push in. “Is it time for my close-up?” He bites his lip, and Changmin just nods. “Yea. Better hold still…”

With that, Changmin pushes in, groaning as he’s sucked in snugly. Yunho grips the armrest for dear life, knowing Changmin is not going to take it easy on him. Which is precisely what he wants. He most definitely didn’t tease his dongsaeng into a frenzy because he wanted a slow, romantic session of love-making, that’s for damn certain. Once Changmin is fully seated, he pulls out sharply, shoving his way back in with a swift movement, delighting in his hyung’s choked-off moan. “And everyone thinks _I’m_ the evil one.” The maknae mutters, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. “You are such a slut sometimes..” Yunho’s jaw falls open, and he would laugh if he were capable. “Just.. _fuck…_ just for you, baby..” Changmin digs his fingers into Yunho’s hips, humming low in his throat. “God damn right..”  

The pace grows frantic quickly…Changmin’s just too wound up for this to last long. Yunho knows just what to do, when to clamp down around the younger’s cock, what sounds to make, how to angle his hips in just the right way to make them both insane. The couch shudders from their efforts, and Changmin runs deft fingers up and down Yunho’s sides. “God, you make me crazy..” He grunts, feeling Yunho tighten around him again as he hits nice and deep. “You..” Yunho shakes from head to toe, back muscles rippling as he steadily approaches his peak. “You love it..” He manages, gritting his teeth as Changmin starts pistoning his hips rapidly, and Yunho feels it, feels every inch sliding in and out of him, and cries out when he’s hit right where he needs it most.

Yunho feels it roll over him, from inside out. Pleasure zings over every inch of his body and his muscles shift and clench, neck craning backward. It’s good, and Changmin knows that his hyung is about to fall over the edge, _hard._ Not giving the elder any breaks or time to catch his breath, Changmin claws at Yunho’s shoulders, pushing him back onto his cock as he speeds up. Sweat blooms from his brow and flows down, and he can see moisture gathering in the crevices of Yunho’s back as well. The room feels sticky and hot, and suddenly Yunho is growling, faceplanting the armrest as his orgasm shoves him over the precipice, and Changmin can tell it’s good by the way Yunho’s back arches so drastically. The man looks like he’s being exorcised, and Changmin can’t remember the last time he’s seen his lover come this hard. 

It blows his mind, and he has no hope of holding on. A few more strokes have him exploding, trembling all over and filling his hyung to the brim. “Jesus..” he mutters, aftershocks rolling over him and as he slowly catches his breath. He leans over Yunho’s back, just letting himself calm back down for a few moments, then slowly removes himself from his lover’s body and collapsing backwards onto the couch. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days... “ He mutters brokenly, and Yunho gathers himself, crawling over to lie on top of Changmin. “Can you think of a better way to die?”

Changmin chuckles, shaking his head. “Nope.” He blinks, looking around and spying the camera lying discarded on the ground. “Think we should make our own photobook?” Yunho laughs, lying his head on Changmin’s chest and sighing happily. “Definitely not.” 

Changmin hums, grinning like an idiot in his post-coital haze. “Fine. But I’m keeping those pictures.”

Yunho nuzzles Changmin’s neck, humming. “Whatever you say, PD-nim. I’ll model for you anytime if you keep paying me so well.”

Changmin snorts, shaking his head. They’re ridiculous, truly. But damn, if they don’t have their fun.

  
On, and off camera.


End file.
